A little trouble with Spells
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: A typical day in typical Hogwarts with the Golden Trio. One of the reasons why their friendship could stand wear and tear.


"Harry James Potter!" How dare you skip Herbology? Come down here right this moment, before I come up and drag you out of the room." Hermione shouted up the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

Harry let out an audible groan, but went under his blankets again. "Come up here, Hermione," he shouted back.

The sound of stomping feet up the stairs reached his ears. "Harry James Potter! Get up this instant." Hermione ordered, her face red in the effort.

Harry let his face peek out of the blanket, as Hermione stormed over to him. "Sit here," Harry patted at the side of the bed.

Hermione looked at him curiously before sitting down. "Why'd you skip Herbology?" she asked, her anger replaced by curiosity.

"Never mind that, I've got a good reason." Said Harry waving his hand dismissively, "Will you please go over to Madam Pomfrey and request a leg growing potion?"

"Leg-growing potion? Whatever do you need that for?" Hermione asked, her voice almost quivering with laughter.

"I lost my legs." Harry replied sheepishly, his face turning red. "I saw a spell scribbled on a pillar and read it, no intensions really, and my legs sort of disappeared."

"Which pillar, Harry?" Hermione asked, her face going pale.

"Second pillar to the second floor girls' bathroom, the one where Myrtle haunts. Why?"

"Erm… you see… in second year…" Hermione started.

"I am so going to kill the person who wrote that since you know who, but continue Hermione." Harry threatened.

"Well, in second year, I was so upset one day, that I sort of… you know…vandalized the pillar with some of the spells I studied." Hermione had gone very quiet.

"Hermione? Really? No joking."

"Yeah really." Hermione said softly.

Harry laughed, "I think you should do that more often, so I would have more chances to skip Herbology, Herms, really!" Harry laughed a little, Hermione was beginning to smile too.

"So get me my potion will you?" Harry said playfully.

"Harry, do you think one who wrote down a spell would not know the counter-spell? You really are dense," laughed Hermione as she waved her wand. "Okay now?"

Harry's face paled as he looked under his blanket. "Oh my god HERMIONE, I wanted my male legs, not your female legs," he gasped.

Hermione looked positively ill and her face drained out of colour. Harry had to prevent himself from doubling over. He smiled. "Just kidding, Hermione. You did the spell all right."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then she was quickly angry, "Oh Harry Potter, you are so going to get it." She cried as Harry bounded out of the bed and out of his dormitory with Hermione close behind him.

Hermione was sitting in between Ron and Harry. They were both staring at the fire, thinking deeply. Hermione smiled, as she placed her arms around them. "Guys? What's wrong? What're you brooding over?" she asked them.

"Ron, you mind if I spill the matter straight away?" Harry asked, still staring at the fire.

"Sure, but tell her to calm down first." Ron replied, his face still blank.

Hermione looked puzzled for a second. "We met Draco and his cronies a while ago. As usual, he taunted us, but the questions he asked kept us thinking up till late night. I've never thought about it." Harry said, sighing as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Sorry if they are a bit rude," Ron said

"Shoot," Hermione laughed lightly.

"Are we your boyfriends or what?" Harry said.

"What's our relationship? You know how much you never hang around other girls," Ron said softly.

"Are we like mistreating you? Remember third year's ball? We made you cry... and stuff like that when you shout at us." Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"Is anything worrying you about us being friends? We love you as a friend and all," Ron didn't know how to finish, "We're confused." Harry finished it for Ron.

Hermione started getting angry, but quietened down when she realized that Ron and Harry were really confused. "Guys," she told them, "We're best friends, we've gone through thin and thick together. You're not my boyfriends, more like brothers. Like say, how would you feel if I got a boyfriend?"

"I would bash that guy up if he ever hurts you," Ron said quickly.

"As long as you're happy, and that guy is to our liking, it'll be okay." Harry said, thoughtfully.

"Exactly, that confirms it. And you don't mistreat me, you know, I'm a girl, and you're guys. You're bound not to understand people well, and I can't blame you if you misunderstand me. I should be the happiest girl in the world to get friends like this." Hermione said as she pulled them together for a group hug.

"But girls usually befriends girls, and guys befriend guys," Ron said.

"I am not like other girls. Sure, I like Ginny a lot, but you guys are closer to me. You understand me. And how I wish Ginny was in our year."

"How about in the muggle world?" Harry asked.

"Well, since young, I had been different and remember first year? I cried because I thought that in the wizardly world, I would be as normal as everybody else, but when you had pointed it out and teased me, I was really hurt. Since young, I had been bullied and taunted and didn't have a single friend. When you rescued me, I realized that I wasn't any different from you all." She laughed.

"Actually, I'd say that you were the only normal one around here," teased Harry.

Ron looked surprised, "How is that, mate? She is the one who goes to the library and researches for fun."

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied hotly.

"Well, I am strange, cause every year I try to get killed by a crazy wizard who is a Hitler, you are strange cause I've never seen anyone who is so dense." Both Harry and Hermione laughed. "Luna is strange, even Ginny is strange with her fiery temper."

"Your mom is strange, because she had a really good life with all her kids, and your Dad is strange because he is obsessed with muggle goods. I was so astonished when he asked me what the function of a rubber duck was when I first saw him."

Ron joined them in their laughter.

"So, I concluded, that Hermione is the least strange person around here," Harry said with a wide smile.


End file.
